


First Day Back, Doesn't go as Planned

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chemistry, Kisses, M/M, Sad Greg, Science, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Worried Yarders, Worried greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Greg put them in the bag and then grabbed Sherlocks hand again. They then started to leave. Greg locked the door behind them, and they told Mrs. Hudson they were leaving. They got into Greg's car and drove to the Yard. When they got there and headed inside everyone that saw them greeted them. When they got up to Greg's office, Greg helped Sherlock get his hoodie off, and sit down on the leather couch in the office.Sally and Dimmock came into the office. “Sherlock, you doing ok?” Sally asked him.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

A week after Sherlock went home from the hospital Greg was getting ready for his first day back at work. He put on a white button up, a pair of black trousers, and a black blazer. When he was ready Sherlock had grabbed clothes. Sherlock had got out black trousers, red button up a little baggier than usual (because of his abdomen and shoulder), and a black blazer. He put on his pants and trousers, but was waiting for Greg to help with the shirt. He started sleeping with out a shirt because it hurt to have it on. This meant Greg could just slip the shirt on his shoulders. Then Greg put on the blazer for him, without buttoning the shirt. Greg didn't button the shirt, because he changed the bandages, then buttoned it. Greg gave him a kiss for the third time that morning.

Sherlock shrugged off the blazer. “It hurts to wear it?” Greg asks, and Sherlock nods. Greg puts the blazer back in the closet, and grabbed Sherlocks zip up hoodie. Sherlock had been wearing the hoodie, because the Belstaff put pressure on his shoulder and irritated it. He put Sherlocks shoulder in the sling the doctor had given him, and then put the jacket on one arm and covered the other. Greg grabbed the portable med backpack, with the oxygen, new bandages, and some pain killers in it. It also had a small first aid kit. He grabbed Sherlocks hand, and Sherlock pulled away for a second. He grabbed a very advanced chemistry book, and some science journals, that he had started since he came home from the hospital.

Greg put them in the bag and then grabbed Sherlocks hand again. They then started to leave. Greg locked the door behind them, and they told Mrs. Hudson they were leaving. They got into Greg's car and drove to the Yard. When they got there and headed inside everyone that saw them greeted them. When they got up to Greg's office, Greg helped Sherlock get his hoodie off, and sit down on the leather couch in the office. 

Sally and Dimmock came into the office. “Sherlock, you doing ok?” Sally asked him. 

“Yeah, Sally. I'm doing better.” 

“You gave us quite the scare. The whole Yard was freaking out.” Dimmock chimed in.

“I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't think.”

“There's a first for two things.” Sally said and all four of them chuckled. “Alright we have all the paperwork caught up for you, the ones you didn't have signed, chief let Dimmock sign. We'll let you get to work. See you later, you too Sherlock.”

“Yeah, thanks, and see you guys.” Greg said, and Sherlock just nodded slightly. Sally and Dimmock left, although they were very worried about Sherlock. Sherlock pulled out one of the Science Journals and started reading it from the beginning. “Sherlock, babe are you alright?” Greg asked as he looked up from some new paperwork Gregson had dropped by, from the chief. Sherlock only nodded again. “Sherlock you're starting to worry me.” Greg said getting up and kneeling in front of Sherlock.

“I'm fine Greg. I... it's just, realizing that people beside the select few actually care.” Greg couldn't help the sad smile come on his face. He knew about Sherlocks past. Sherlock had had his issues with drugs, which Greg helped him break the addiction. He also knew that when Sherlock was younger he got beat up all the time for being weird. He knew Sherlock joined boxing to fit in. He knew it all. He knew almost every scar Sherlock had mentally and physically. He even know why he had them. He sat on the couch net to Sherlock and just held him in his arms.

“I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I promise, as long as I'm around you from now on no one will get away with hurting you.” He kissed Sherlock on the lips, and then the forehead. When he knew Sherlock was ok he went back over to the desk and did some more work. Every few minutes he'd look up at Sherlock to make sure he was ok. He gave Sherlock some cold cases. Sherlock switched between them and the science journals. They sat in the office, until Greg got the call out. Dimmock said he'd check on Sherlock for him, which he did.

The crime scene was not enough to distract him. It especially wasn't, because it was at Waren Street in the same alley Sherlock was shot. When he got into the alley he fell to his knees where he had held Sherlock until the ambulance arrived. Sally and Anderson agreed with each other that they needed to get Greg off the scene. Sally came over after calling Gregson. She put her hand on Greg's shoulder. Gregson put his hand on the other. He told Greg he had it covered and had another sergeant too, so Sally could drive him back to Scotland Yard. Greg was crying as he stood up from the cold cement. Gregson hugged him, because once you are in the police force you're family. 

“Greg, go back I called Chief, and as soon as you're back you're off work for another week.” Tobias Gregson said, still letting Greg cry on his shoulder. “Sally will take you back you guys can get Sherlock, then she will drop you off back at Baker Street. I texted Sherlock, he's going to meet you guys outside. Dimmock will help him with the stuff. Right now though you need reassurance he's ok, go.”

They all walked to the police car, and got Greg in the passenger side. Once they got to the Yard Dimmock helped Sherlock in the car and patted him and Greg on the shoulder. “Don't hesitate to call, if you guys need us.”

“Yeah seriously. Call if you need anything.” Sally said. When Dimmock closed the door she drove to Baker Street. She grabbed the med bag, while Greg helped Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson immediately came to help to. She then left Greg and Sherlock in 221B, with a reminder to call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
